Incubus
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Eruri. Erwin's been a demon as long as he can remember, but there's something about the businessman at the bus stop... Reincarnation-y.


There were times, of course, that Erwin genuinely needed to feed.

This was not one of those times.

Tonight he just wanted to have fun, and there was someone in the immediate area pulsing with desire. Someone by the bus stop.

There were a few people waiting, and Erwin shifted through the woman with children, a teenager in headphones, a young couple cuddled together on the bench… The businessman. He was parallel with the wall of the building the stop was at, a fond look on his face as he watched the mother entertain her children. Yes, it was him. Despite all appearances, he was a tightly-wound ball of desire.

The demon shifted from the shadows, delving into the young man's mind to find exactly what it was he desired. The raven headed man had someone, another man that, for whatever reason, had not seen in a very long time. The longer Erwin looked, the more it seemed… Interesting. A past life remembered. That didn't happen often. The man's second time around, and not only remembered the past, but was actively trying to find his significant other from that lifetime.

All Erwin could offer was a nice dream. The other looked delicious, both in body and energy if he chose to feed a little, so it'd be the demon's pleasure.

Instead of trying to get himself picked up, he kept to formless dark, and latched unto the human's shadow to follow him home.

The apartment was nice. It was organized and cleaned to shine; Erwin had trouble finding a corner to hide in- he finally was able to settle under the bed until the raven headed man settled in himself. All he had to do was wait, and Erwin could be very patient when he wanted.

In this case, he didn't have to be long. His quarry, Levi, he now knew from shifting around in the man's brain, made himself a modest meal, took a shower, then crawled into bed. Plenty of shadows to play in now.

The demon crept through them, still in the formless state, waiting for the other to fall asleep. A deep sigh caused him to be alert a moment but Levi hadn't moved. Erwin continued to creep through the room, noting the pale man's mind on the significant other he missed so plainly. It bordered on painful. Maybe remembering wasn't so lucky.

This old lover, Erwin, coincidentally, reminded the incubus of himself. It was a little eerie, but there can only be so many kinds of personality, yes? The ability to make the what most would consider no-win decisions most of all. The incubus didn't really have any close enough to himself to say whether or not he'd be good at protecting them, but should such a thing grace someone like himself, he liked to think he would be.

Also, ridiculously good at dirty talk. Erwin knew he excelled there and it appeared Levi ate that up like fucking candy.

Erwin's dark shadow of a form laid beside Levi, then sank into his psyche.

The scene was set for him, as it sometimes was. That odd past life, it looked like. The two of them were in a clean office, on the couch against the wall. Erwin himself was looking over some papers- that were actually oddly familiar. Levi's upper body was curled up on his lap, looking at a few papers himself.

Suddenly, the raven head not only tossed them aside, but took the larger man's as well just before climbing unto his lap. "Bored, are we?" Erwin asked- Levi's only response was to pull him into a deep kiss while grinding their hips together. _'Such passion here,'_ the demon mused, but there were other things more important to focus on now.

Like the frenzied hands pulling his pants apart. At least they weren't wearing harnesses.

Wait, what?

Never mind.

Levi was still pawing at his clothes, but remained full of obstacles himself. Erwin gently took the shorter man's wrists, stilling movement. Levi, headstrong and blunt Levi, whined.

"You have to get yourself undressed too, don't you, Corporal? I can't very well have you through your pants. Don't make me write you up for insubordination."

"So sorry," the other breathed, sarcasm lining the tone, and pushed himself up off the lap.

A single finger hooked his cravat, pulling it out of its knot with a single swipe. Shirt buttons were tackled next with nimble fingers working their way down that smooth and scarred chest. Boots. Pants. Another hook of fingers took care of his briefs.

"Better, Sir?" he asked, the shirt and untied cravat still hanging over his shoulders, marks from the gear- _'What gear?!'_ \- leaving lick lines over his pale skin.

"Much. As you were, Corporal."

"Thank you, Sir," the raven head replied, and sat on the blond's knees to finish his task. It wasn't enough to undo Erwin's pants, his shirt came apart as well, pushed aside so and eager tongue and mouth could taste as much of the man as they could.

Who was seducing who here?

The moment Levi bent himself in half to swallow a cock about the same circumference and his open jaw, Erwin decided it didn't matter. He couldn't remember the last time someone had sucked him for a change, never mind the last time it was this good.

Levi whimpered and drooled around him, a hand sliding down to his own erect cock. "Don't you dare," the commander warned, knowing it was the right thing to do- Levi, especially his desires, was an open book to him.

Pale hands drew back, still mewling the cock his mouth could barely encompass.

"Are you sure that's going to fit inside you, Levi? You can barely get it down your throat."

The blond was released to shoot back, "It's never been a problem before, and it won't be now."

A smirk crossed the larger man's face. "Then get the lubricant and get on it."

Steel eyes shone while he licked his lips. "Literally, right?"

"Always literally."

Erwin took perhaps too much pleasure in admiring that ass as it walked away from himself to retrieve the bottle. Once in the other's hands, however, it seemed Levi was struck with an idea. He looked between his partner and the item, and started clearing off the desk.

"As much as I admire your quest for cleanliness, Levi, is this really the time?" the demon asked, unsure where the words had come from. He was always the one in control, but the gray-eyed man appeared to be calling all the shot without effort.

Topping from the bottom, they called it. Not he was complaining.

"You'll appreciate it more in second, Erwin," Levi's heavy voice returned now, and coated his fingers in the slippery fluid.

Then he crawled up on the desk and turned, that beautiful ass on display in the air as he prepared it.

Erwin nearly forgot how to breathe. Levi's wanton cries filled the room while his long fingers penetrated and pushed the tight muscle loose. "Add a third," Erwin rasped, and was immediately obliged. "You're gonna need more than that to take me," he added. "A fourth now."

Levi mewled and bucked into the air as he obeyed, his cock dripping all over the surface he knelt on. "Erwin, Erwin, take me," he panted. "I need it. _Hard._ "

"Of course, Levi," the larger man replied. "You only need to ask. Come back over here from your delightful show and ride my cock like you mean it."

The other's expression was pained, clearly thinking the other crazy for even suggesting he could walk in his current state, but slowly and carefully, Levi eased himself back to the floor. "Sadist fuck," he grumbled, grasping whatever he could to keep his balance making his way back over.

He rejoined his partner on the couch, sliding into his lap. "Give me," came the added growl.

"As you wish." Erwin adjusted against the shorter man to thrust inside him at once; Levi shook, fingernails grasping the blond's uniform and moaning loudly in his ear. "Are you all right?"

It was another minute before the raven head responded with a nod, and slowly began to move.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ah'm… not."

Levi was riding him harder now, moans and cries tapering off until orgasm wrecked his body, sending him shuddering and spraying.

Everything came back to Erwin at the sight. All the times he'd seen his lover fly before, and the life they'd had. And the deaths. The debt to humanity Erwin had thought could never be repaid.

Ecstasy had taken him just before the shock had, his partner flat against the larger man's chest. Erwin was grateful he was able to keep himself from showing signs of his internal struggle to regain his mental balance.

A thought occurred to him.

Levi would be a devastating demon. Passion and lust like that, and truly a simple process.

"Erwin," the other sighed happily now, trying to nuzzle even closer to the larger body.

Crap. All that lust and passion existed for a single person, not for whomever would take it. Erwin couldn't do it, especially now that he remembered the life they'd shared.

But that didn't keep him away. Levi fought loneliness daily, and when his despair had him grasping the threads of his rapidly-fraying rope, the demon was sure to visit him for a night. Or three.

Erwin was so happy for his lover the day he died, for the man to finally have some peace. So happy, in fact, that he himself could feel actual warmth… that had light.

Oh.

Was this reward for restraint? Had this been his penance for all those lives? Erwin decided not to question the coming transformation, trusted that it would be a good one, and hoped Levi and himself would be able to be closer in their next lives.


End file.
